The Academy
by supernerdyness
Summary: It's junior year for brother and sister Baylon and Blaydon Weston at West Ridge and West Point Academy. With best friends Brooke and Caide by their side and their father as the headmaster, the twins are at the top of the social ladder. A new year means new beginnings. Will the new mystery girl on campus stir up trouble between the four? Will they find love or loss or both?
1. Chapter 1

The Academy: introduction character back grounds.  
BAYLON WESTON- 17 junior, athletic softball and soccer and basket ball. Dad is headmaster of both boys and girls sections of schools. On and off with boyfriend of 3 years . Blonde hair down just past her shoulder blades straight/ curly hair depending on the day. Dresses very laid back sporty yet girly. About 5'7 and toned fit body skinny but fit. Crystal baby Blue eyes. Very popular but humble and trouble maker.

RYLAN HART- 17 junior athletic build cheerleader. 5'5 light brown hair down around arm pits naturally wavy curl and green eyes with a hint of blue darker skin tan lived in Los Angeles most of life. Smart and goal oriented but loves a good party with dancing and alcohol. Lesbian but in closet. Loves to sing. New to West Ridge Academy for girls.

BLAYDON WESTON- 17 junior, sports guru and top of class. Baylon's twin brother. Attends adjacent brother school for boys of West Point Academy. 5'9-5'10 blond hair short but long and full enough to style it. Crystal baby blue eyes. Smile that'll break your heart. Lover boy humble captain of all sports and active in all clubs. Has his eye set on the new girl.

CAIDE KINGSLEE - on and off boyfriend of baylon. 18 held back still a junior got into some trouble. Now back on baseball team best friends with Blaydon. Shaggy dirty blonde hair surfer short style. Blue eyes 6'0. Very preppy style cares a lot about his looks and popularity wants to be on top. Only child. Loves baylon and is a good boyfriend but cares more about himself.

BRODIE WESTON - father of baylon and Blaydon, late to mid 40s very high class look short hair not one out of place, almost always in a suit or button up dress shirt and dress pants, divorced 3 wifes first was mother of children died in car crash when the kids were 8. Headmaster of connecting yet separate boarding schools. Always busy in office whether at home or work spends time with kids but mostly gone with making money school was handed down through generation.

BROOKE O'CONNOR- baylons best friend yet HBIC of the school. Brunette hair down just past her shoulders current captain of cheerleaders and Fwb with Blaydon not to baylons knowledge yet. Friends since kindergarten dads were golf buddies and alumni best friends when attending West Point Academy. Only child father is district attorney to the stars in Hollywood and Brooke makes sure everyone knows who her father is and who she is opposite of baylon but opposites attract baylon brings out the best in her and knows all her secrets and struggles. Or does she?

More characters to be introduced these are the main ones I'll mostly to points of view of baylon and rylan with occasional povs of the other 3 leads. Story revolves mostly about these baylon and rylan finding love discovering themselves and realizing who your true friends are with heartbreaks , outburst, outing, and some fights.


	2. The Academy: Move in Day

The Academy: Move in Day.

Baylon's POV.

I stepped out of the car Blaydon handing me my bags. I look up and I realize I'm home. You are probably thinking I feel at home at school? What's this girl on? But yeah I do all my friends are here my brother and my father. It's actually the only real time I get to see my father, I'm getting ahead of myself where was I , oh yeah, Blaydon hands me my bags and as I look up at my home I hear a loud argument behind me. I turn around and see my best friend Brooke yelling at her driver, go figure. I give Blaydon a hug and wave to our driver who I see more than my own father. I take a deep breath and with a smile on my face walk towards Brooke maybe I can calm the storm.

Brooke : 'Yelling at the driver getting her bags, "How slow can you be my daddy doesn't pay you to take your sweet ass time! "

Baylon: " Didn't your parents ever teach you not to yell at the help? Haha?!"

Brooke turns around pushing up her sunglasses . " And who the hell do you think you ... OMG Baylon love how are you how was your break?!" She squeals hugging Baylon.

Baylon: "Oh you know partying, grounding ,sports, video games, you know the usual. "

They walk towards the junior class lounge room. Each grade class has their own lounge room where they can mingle, watch movies, study and hangout. Baylon and Brooke walk through double wooden doors opening up to the lounge stepping down to the lowered floor. It was beautiful but simple wood floors with a giant white area rug with the schools mascot Warriors and schools initials on it. The walls had art work neatly placed throughout showing each class generations. They walk toward the raised floor where the sofas and chairs are as they pass a smoothie bar, coffee stand. As names are being called Baylon hears hers.

R.A.-" Baylon Weston room 213 C with ugh Rylan Hart. You two may grab your belongings and head to your dorms. "

Brooke- " Wait what..? No Ms Mathews me and Baylon always room together. Ever since we started here freshman year!" Brooke crosses her arms looking at Baylon for support as Brooke speaks up "Who even is this girl...Ryan?" A strong yet confident voice is heard from behind the girls.

Rylan- "Actually Brooke, is it? Yeah it's Rye-lyn." She says slowly as the girls turn to meet the face behind the words. " I thought that since it's not your name coming from someone else's mouth this time that I would say it slower so you could actually comprehend."  
Brooke's jaw drops. Not that she didn't have anything to say or that she was scared just that no one has ever had the nerve to stand up to Brooke before. something inside Baylon lit up with a side smile. She didn't even know what was being said anymore all she could think was this girl is gorgeous long brown hair and green eyes that pull you in her red lipstick drawing your eyes to watch every word those lushes lips speak. She was a little shorter than Baylon she was fit Baylon thought she must play sports just look at her body. Baylon's in a trance as she feels a shoulder brush her.

Brooke- "Helloooo... Baylon? Bay.. BAYLON!"

Baylon- Shaking head " Wh-what?"

Brooke- " Hello I said tell her you agree we should switch rooms and room together."

Baylon- Looking around takes another glance at Brooke then glances towards Rylan a smile crosses her face as she locks blue eyes with green. Baylon can see Rylan's eyes soften. Not breaking eye contact Baylon speaks up. " I- I agree -."

Brooke interrupts looking at ms Mathews." See I told yo-..."

Baylon- " I agree with ms Mathews."

Brooke-" What Baylon we alwaysss room together?!"

Baylon- Turning to look at Brooke who has her arms crossed." I'm just saying that she's got a point ya know? I mean it's not fair that we get to choose who we room with every year just because of who our dads are. But hey think about it this way you'll be able to coarse your new roomie for the best bed and closet space-." Brooke sighs and looks Rylan up and down then back up at Baylon.

Brooke- " Fine but you so owe me." Turning to Rylan she says with stern yet fear in her voice. " Just remember she is my best friend cross her and you'll really deal with me. K? Bye!" Baylon looks at Rylan with soft eyes apologizing. As the grab their bags and head up to their dorm.

Baylon-" Look I'm really sorry about Brooke she can be well-"

Rylan - " A bitch? Look it's okay I get it's she's top dog and someone new is invading her turf. Plus she's a spoiled bitch who's daddy gives her everything just because he has money." Baylon nods her head there was no arguing or defending Brooke because everything Rylan was saying was true. Brooke was awful to Rylan yet she didn't let it show she stood up to her. Who was this girl? Baylon wanted to know more she craved to know more but she couldn't speak every time she looks into Rylan's eyes she loses all sense of reality. Before she knows it they are at their door. They open it up and walk in looking at each other and back at the room they are speechless the room is gorgeous and huge it has it's own bathroom and little study lounge and two king beds opposite each other the room is placed just well enough to give the open room a look of two rooms. They claim their beds and start to unpack. Baylon can't help her self she has to know more about this girl. Sitting on the foot of her bed looking at Rylan from across the room whose back is turned unpacking her bag. Baylon sighs her stomach in knots why is she so nervous.

Baylon- " So um what's your story?"

Rylan turns around folding a shirt about to answer Baylon as they hear a knock on the door. They look at each other then at the door. Baylon doesn't know why but she almost feels anger and upset at the person on the other side of the door. This was her time with Rylan. Hearing that in her mind scared her a little. She just met this girl now she wants everything to do with her and know all about her. She walks to the door opening it surprise flashes her face. It can't be.

Baylon- " C-Caide?"

*A/N This is my first story so sorry if there are any mistakes (i dont have anyone to edit it). this is a series has gay and straight relationships. If you like the stories comment and let me know or if there are any mistakes. Good or bad. This also is my characters OC.


	3. The Academy:Surprises Behind Every Door

The Academy: Surprises Behind Every Door.

* Baylon and Rylan just started unpacking their bags in the room they now share for a whole year. Baylon was just about to dive into the mystery that is Rylan, that is until a knock on the door sounded Baylon opening it to find her boyfriend? Caide on the other side.* A/N at bottom.*

Baylon's POV

I'm in shock all I can think is, is this happening? Is Caide really at my door? What about Rylan ? Wait why do I care what Rylan thinks I just met her I have known Caide since middle school. I look back at her, her eyes scanning to see who's there almost as in curious to who I am talking to. Just as I think she is about to say something she turns back around and heads to the bathroom shutting the door. Leaving me alone with Caide. See Caide and I didn't end on to well of terms last year. He was supposed to graduate and move to New Zealand and take over his fathers international hotel business. Let's just say I found out from his dads assistant who is 25 and sex on a stick who would be living and accompanying Caide on all outings his dads wishes of course. But anyways I'm rambling where was I oh yeah.

Baylon-" C-Caide? Wh-Why what are you doing here you are supposed to be in New Zealand with what's her face Gertrude ?"

Caide chuckles gesturing to Baylon as permission to enter. Baylon realizes he is still standing in the hall and invites him in .see it's ok to have guys in the rooms as long as the doors are open and they sign in on visitors log in the front of the office. Caide slides in shoving his hand in his pocket as his other fixes his hair in the nearest mirror.

Caide- " Actually Bay her name is Grace and ugh about that yeah I found out that I actually didn't graduate I missed to many days and my grades were to low so here I am reliving my senior year. " He walks towards Baylon and hugs her. She stiffens for a moment but the familiar smell and warmth pulls her in and she slides her arms around his waist. " I missed you Bay. And I have been doing a lot of thinking.. About us and I think we should-" Baylon knows where this is going she has been here playing this game with him for years. Part of her wants to say yes and just live life easy and it's something she knows how to do. Just as Caide about asks, Rylan pops out of the bathroom screaming spider I hate spiders and so does Caide that pussy hides behind me then pushes me towards the bathroom. I'm deathly afraid of spiders but something inside of me ignited. Hearing her scream in fear made my blood boil I forgot all about my fear and ran in the bathroom ready to kill. I look around and see nothing. Rylan looks at me and shrugs her shoulders.

Rylan- "Maybe you scared it Bay. "

I walk back out of the room to finish my conversation with Caide but he just kisses me on the cheek and says, 'We will continue this later you look busy.' I sigh I'm kinda relived he didn't finish that sentence not yet at least. It gives me time to think and well not think about Rylan. I lay on my bed and close my eyes trying to see if a short nap will help.

Rylan's POV

I turn around to see who is at the door . Baylon seems shocked. A tall blonde boy with every hair in place. A button up shirt and dress pants. He looked like the poster boy for Ralph Lauren. No mistaken he was gorgeous but I figured their must be another reason Baylon is so shell shocked like she saw a ghost. She turns and looks at me I wanna say something. Introduce myself something I wanted him to know who I was. I turned and headed towards the bathroom. I could hear them talking. I couldn't make out all the words just pieces like thinking, us, thought a lot... Part of me was jealous. Who was this guy? How did Baylon know him? I didn't know why I felt like this I mean I have only known this girl for 2 hours tops at least. I mean yeah I find her very attractive and curious about her. They way she looks at me gives me goosebumps. I'm gay and have been with a lot of girls but something is different with this one. I'm usually a bitch and on my own but I just wanna tell her all my secrets and let my guard down for her but I can't do that. I mean I hardly know her and it looks like she's straight and that Caide guy is her boyfriend. I know what he is about to say and ask her and I had to stop him, before I knew it I scream and Baylon rushes in. She's in adrenaline mode search my face for answers her eyes filled with worry. So I said the first thing that came to my mind spider yep spider that sounds good. Of course there was no spider I just had to stop Baylon from answering Caide's question.  
I walk back out of the bathroom I look over and see Baylon past out on her bed. I can't help but smile and I feel my cheeks heat up. What is wrong with me she is straight. Right? I finish unpacking realizing it's only 4 I have an hour before I have to get up and ready for the first day dinner. I glance one more time back at her as I lay my head down and drift off.

A/N comment if you like and want to read more or what you don't like about. Thanks:)


	4. The Academy:Girls and Boys

The Academy: Boys And Girls, Girls And Boys

Blaydon's POV

I'm unpacking my stuff when Caide  
walks through the door.

Caide- Throwing his bags across the room on to the empty bed. " Hey man long time no see. "

Blaydon- " Caide that's not funny man what you doing here?" Blaydon walks towards the bed strewn with Caides bags. Picking them up setting them by the door. " Dude really man not now my roommate will be here any minute. Why do you have a bag?"

Caide- Picking up his bag placing it back on the bed. Sitting on the foot of the bed arms crossed. " Dude I'm the new roommate."

Blaydon- "That's not funny man seriously you already graduated."

Caide- Getting up from the bed walking towards the mirror hands in his pocket as he walks towards Blaydon." No man seriously I'm your new room mate. I uh - well I didn't graduate. Apparently I flunked out haha so here I am." Pats Blaydon on he back. " Didn't you miss me man? It's us we are back partners in crime.

Blaydon- " Really dude what about the trip and that hot assistant?"

Caide- Runs hands through hair as he peaks out the window down towards the lake. " Yeah fuck her man. Apparently her ex 'fiancé' called her and asked her to give him a second chance or some shit. Whatever you know like she was a phase I'm done with women."

Blaydon- Chuckles sitting on his bed arms crossed listening to Caide." Dude it's always something with you isn't it? So you're done with women are you trying to tell me your gay? Hahaha!"

Caide- Pushes Blaydon playfully. " No ass hat I'm not gay. All though I'm sure any guy would love to get with this." Motioning towards his built body. " I'm hurt saying that women- ok well girls they know what they want."

Blaydon- Getting up putting his clothes in his drawer heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. His phone going off like crazy. He runs over to the phone on his night stand just in time for Caide to snatch it before Blaydon has the chance. " Dude seriously can my phone?"

Caide- Looking through Blaydon's texts. As Balydon tries to grab it from Caides hands. " No not until I see who has Blaydon Weston so whipped. Dad- Baylon- me- oh and look who we have here Brooke?"

Blaydon- " So what man she text me ya know when she needs something."

Caide- "Yeah I'm 'sure' she does. Dude I thought you needed this?! Does Bay even know?" Blaydon runs his hands through his hair an unmistakable significant nervousness and anxiety. " Dude you told me you ended this unless you guys agreed to tell Bay." Tossing phone back at Blaydon.

Blaydon-Replying back. "Hey I love my sister, and it was - over until. But Bay doesn't have to know because it's over for good this time we are just friends." Walks towards bathroom brushing teeth Caide leans in the door frame.

Caide- " Look I'm not gonna tell your sister because I don't even know what's going between her and I. But remember we have been friends forever you and me. When I started seeing your sister you beat me up because I didnt tell you."

Blaydon- Mouth full of tooth paste, " Sats toally differt Caide." Spits out.

Caide- " How man ?"

Blaydon- " Because you're my best friend that was my sister. All those times hanging out made me think were you truly my friend or just using me to get to my sis."

Caide- " Look I'm the wrong person to be giving out advice but-"

Blaydon - Pushing past Caide to the room getting dressed for the dinner. Caide following behind sitting on his bed. " Then don't!"

Caide- "Blaydon listen you are sleeping with your sisters best friend . How do you think that's gonna go over ? I doubt she has told Bay about you guys!"

Blaydon- " You don't know that Brooke isn't this tough bad spoiled little ok she spoiled but I see a different side when I'm with her. But it's over ok?"

Caide- " Who are you trying to convince Blaydon? I might be rich but I'm not buying what you're selling dude." Walking to his closet to change clothes. " Plus I read through your messages bro. She asked if y'all were still meeting up at the lake tonight after dinner. "

Blaydon- " Hey we are still friends she is best friends with my sister so she's gonna be around." Caide nods his head in a ok whatever you say kinda way. " I'm telling her tonight ok? That if she doesn't wanna tell Baylon about us then what we have or what we are doing-"

Caide- " Two friends causally have sex?" He chuckles to himself and Blaydon tosses a pillow at his face.

Blaydon -"Are you about ready yet." Standing by the door as Caide checks himself out for the fourth time since he has gotten dressed.

Caide- " Hey man perfection takes time plus I gotta win back your sister." He chuckles and Blaydon smacks him on the back of his head. Laughing." Hey that hurts you better have not messed up my hair dude." Checking his reflection in his phones screen.

As they head down the stairs to the dinning hall for the welcome back dinner where the boys and girls will be combined before the first day of classes start. As they are walking they past Baylon and A girl that Blaydon didn't recognize. She was beautiful. Long brown hair nice curves just right size for her body. She had on short jean shorts that contrasted her tan skin and long legs down to her aqua colored Chuck Taylor's. She had on a light cream colored hoodie shirt thing (hey I'm a dude i don't know what it's called all I know is Baylon has a shit ton back to the girl). I'm speechless. I walk up to them I wanna introduce myself. Just as I get up there Brooke brushes into me.

Brooke-" Hey losers walk any slower and they start charging you rent." She giggles. Then winks at Blaydon as she runs up to meet Baylon.

Blaydon- " Who is that girl?"

Caide- " Um Brooke?.. Oh you mean that new hottie with Bay right. Yeah I don't know her name but I went to go talk with your sister and she was there. I think it's her new roommate or something. All I know is that bitch saw a spider and I bolted."

Blaydon- Shakes his head chuckling at his friend." Bay was right you are a little pussy haha. "

Caide- Shoves his shoulder." Hey only when it comes to insects."

Blaydon- " Wait you said roommate?" Caide nods yes. " But Brooke and Baylon always room together." They enter the dining hall heading towards Baylon and Brooke.

Caide- whispering to Blaydon " Word on the campus is that Baylon wanted to room with this girl. In-fact she insisted her over Brooke or some crap like that."

They all take a seat Blaydon right across from this mysterious goddess. I look into her eyes and they pull me in. I almost forget where I'm at.

Baylon- " Oh yeah Blaydon, Caide, this is Rylan Hart. She's my roommate she's new here just transferred. Rylan this is Blaydon my twin brother and Caide my bo- my uh brothers best friend. And well y'all know Brooke. "

Brooke- " Look sorry Rylan I kinda came off as a bitch truth is I am all the time so I'm apologizing now. " They all chuckle . " We got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry it's just that Bay is my best- well let's be real my only friend here and I got jealous. "

Rylan-" It's ok as long as you don't kill me in my sleep we are good haha!"

Brooke- " Well no promises."

Everyone turns and looks at Brooke.

Baylon- " Brooke?"

Brooke-" What I was kidding did y'all think I would even risk getting blood on my clothes let's be for real now."

They all laugh and the headmaster goes to speak.

Headmaster Weston- " Eh em! Attention please students! Welcome back to West Ridge West Point Academy. " Applause. " Yes, yes this is gonna be another exciting year. For all of those who don't know me I am Headmaster Weston." Voice fades off as Rylan turns to Baylon whispering.

Rylan -" I didn't know your dad was headmaster?"

Baylon- " Yeah there's a lot of my dad that I don't even know."

Rylan-" What do you mean?"Baylon shakes her head

Baylon- "It's a long story. "

They continue listening as the food is served to them talking among themselves. It's just about 8 when the boys say goodbye for now to the girls and everyone heads up to their dorms. Blaydon takes one look at Rylan and a look towards Brooke who is secretly trying to wave and motion a texting movement. He waves and heads off to West Point.

AN- Will Blaydon meet with Brooke or will he stay inside and wonder on the thoughts of who Rylan is or what's her story. Will Baylon have an answer for Caide finally or will Rylan's curious questions break Baylon down and open up about her dad? Comment please thanks:)


End file.
